


Mornings and Musicals

by boneprincex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus Ampora is Not an Asshole, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humanstuck, Kinky Boots (Musical) - Freeform, M/M, Morning Routines, One Shot, Pancakes, Short & Sweet, not a cross over- cronus is just a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneprincex/pseuds/boneprincex
Summary: Cronus and Kankri have a distinct morning ritual.---This is just, domestic fluff. That's all. Enjoy
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Mornings and Musicals

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my friend Duck for helping me with ideas / a line i totally didnt steal from them !   
> And my moirail for editing/giving feedback :) 
> 
> I do hope y'all enjoy this ! ily 
> 
> (also check out duck's work theyre incredible)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckx37

**Cronus: Wake up**

_ Ugh… _

Whining, you roll over again, pulling the blanket over your head to block out the sun that's currently being cast over you, but it does nothing. Noticing the extra space in your bed  _ and the fact the window is open,  _ you would guess that Kankri is already awake, as per usual. Sighing, you fumble for your phone on your bedside table, somewhat slapping the wood until the cold metal finally meets your hand. 

It is currently 8:45am. Ever since you and Kankri have been sharing a bed, he’s been opening the windows when he wakes up, hoping that getting the natural sun in the morning will fix your fucked up sleep cycle… And much to your annoyance, it’s working. 

You often wonder how Kankri spends his mornings. Occasionally, you catch him reading or watching TV, all snug on the couch with a hot cup of tea and sometimes even a blanket in the colder seasons. Most of the time you’d join him on the couch, beginning your days with the love of your life in your arms and a pressure in your chest that makes you never want to let go. When the two of you first started sharing a bed, he would accidentally wake you up when trying to worm his way out of your arms to get up. “Go back to sleep love, it’s early.” He’d coo while his voice was still gravely and deep from being unused throughout the night. 

You stretch and yawn before opening Spotify. You scroll through your musicals playlist for something to wake you up for the day. The bright red and white album art of Kinky Boots catches your eye. You ignore the first couple songs and skip straight to Land of Lola before throwing the blankets off your body with a smirk. 

Now standing, you stretch before- being the overdramatic little shit that you are- striking a pose as the song’s thumping synths fill your ears. 

_ Shazam! And Bam! Here I am, yes ma’am. _

Letting the rhythm carry you, you somewhat strut your way to the ensuite, swaying your hips as you walk and pushing your hands down alongside your body and out as Lola announces herself. You turn on the hot water for a shower before going to pick out clothes for the day. Black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a simple Saturn logo on the chest. Laying them out on your bed, you return to the ensuite. The heat is now steaming up your mirror. You adjust the temperature before undressing and getting in. 

As the water runs down your body you continue to move and sway to the music as it continues into the next songs. Tapping your foot and nodding along as you wash your hair, trying your damn best not to get shampoo in your mouth as you silently sing along to Step One. 

You make your shower as brief as possible before towelling off and getting dressed. Returning to the mirror, you get to work on your hair, taking the time to gell it to perfection. Everybody Say Yeah echoes around your bathroom as you run your fingers through your hair, tapping your foot and moving from side to side with the energetic flow of the music. 

Once satisfied with your appearance, you give your reflection a double pistol and a wink before a normal smile, then bursting into a short fit of giggles. 

* * *

  


**Kankri: Make Breakfast**

Distant music reaches your ears as your boyfriend begins his morning ritual. A warmth grips your chest and a smile meets your lips as you slide a bookmark between the pages of what you’re reading before placing it on the coffee table in front of you. 

You’re so glad he lets down his guard to partake in what he deems as “lamer” hobbies, claiming that musicals and even his interest in astronomy/astrology are embarrassing. To quote him, “Nobody vwants to bang a dude vwho knovws his star sign.” You’ve worked hard to make sure he understands that these hobbies add even more to his charms and how problematic that mindset is in the first place. You… may or may not have monologued about it in the past.

You walk over to the kitchen, pausing for a moment to decide what to make. Opening the fridge, you spot blueberries and strawberries. An idea crosses your mind. 

Gathering ingredients, you get to work, combining milk, eggs and vanilla extract in one bowl, before pulling out a separate bowl to combine flour and sugar. You slowly mix the wet ingredients into the dry, whisking it as you go until it's all blended and smooth. Finally grabbing the aforementioned berries from the fridge, you wash and slice the strawberries, fanning a couple of them for unnecessary presentation. 

You find the process of cooking to be relaxing. You taught yourself to cook and thoroughly clean due to the thinking you’d always live alone, but were pleasantly disproven by the sunkissed swimmer in your bedroom. 

You hum to yourself as you cook the pancakes. Before long, you’ve crafted two stacks of three, each with strawberries and blueberries layered between the thin fluffy cakes. Finally topping them with the fanned strawberries and a drizzle of chocolate sauce, they are complete. And right on time too.

* * *

  


**Cronus: Greet Your Boyfriend**

Picking your phone up, you pause the music and check the time. It is now 9:18am. You let out a soft sigh, a gentle smile tracing your lips as you slide your phone into your back pocket and go out to start the day.

Immediately after leaving the bedroom, you notice a sweet smell in the air. Your stomach growls in anticipation and your smile widens.  _ God, you love your boyfriend.  _

You exit the hallway to find him focused on the task at hand, carefully decorating your breakfast with practiced expertise. He’s tapping his foot and humming a tune you recognise as a song you showed him the other day. It seems he hasn’t noticed you yet. 

You sneak across the room, clinging to the walls until you reach behind him. You wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head on his. He jumps slightly at the touch but soon relaxes. “Good morning, Cronus.” His voice as sweet as the pancake’s smell. You close your eyes and allow yourself to appreciate the moment, swaying a little bit. A few months ago he wouldn't have let you do this at all, but you’ve been patient and slowly but surely, he’s warmed up to you. And warm he is! He’s like a little heater in your arms. You breathe him in one last time before placing a kiss in his neatly styled hair before letting go. 

  


“Good mornin, Doll” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall for reading! I'm, doin my best n hopefully improving at writing :)
> 
> my instagram is xboneprincex if u wanna see some of homestuck fanart !   
> https://www.instagram.com/xboneprincex/


End file.
